lobster333s_dream_video_games_films_and_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Overlords army
Overlords army is an army created by the over lord to destroy all of ninjago city and to kill all the human that inhabit the world. It contains the stone army, the serpentine and the nindroids. The leader Overlord is the creator of this army and also the creator of the stone army. He is extremely powerful. He rides a large vehicle known by the golden master. He First appeared to lord Garmadon as a spirit but as the army grew and they awakened the great devourer he needed a body. So he transformed a hypnobrai into a half anacondrai by draining The essence from their bones resulting in the hypnobrai having Purple skin. He then forged his weapon and armour. Then he awakened his true self from his tomb in the underworld. After hypnotising the great devourer. Generals Lord Garmadon is the overlords' second in command. He is the brother of sensai wu and the father of Lloyd. He rallied the armies while the over lord was in the shadow Realm. He caries all for weapons of spinjitzu. Pythor is the leader of the serpentine. He brung together all the tribes to form one big serpentine army. He commands the great devourer. General kozu He is the leader of the stone army. He is very similar to Lord Garmadon. He rides garmatron. Overborg (Cyrus Borg) is the creator of the nindroids and the Technology expert within the overlords army. He created and uses the Mech dragon. vehicles/ beasts Garmatron is the stone army's secret weapon it has many weapons and is uses by kozu Mech dragon is uses by Cyrus Borg, general cryptor and the overlord. The great devourer is a giant snake who is capable of keeping on growing While he devours. He is commanded by the serpentine but is only loyal to the overlord. Gold master is the main source of transportation for the overlord. It has A massive cannon on the back designed like a sting and two massive legs. the stone army The stone army was created by the overlord out of an indestructible material. The army is lead by general kozu. The army contains a swordsman who caries a black katana, a scout who caries a black crossbow and a warrior who caries a black machete and a black katana. Stone warrior.jpg|Stone warrior Scout.jpg|Scout Swordsman.jpg|Swordsman nindroids The nindroids were created by the overborg. They are lead by general cryptor who caries 2 katanas and a buzooka. There is also the nindroid warriors who caries duel laser swords, mindroid who caries a custom staff and a recon nindroid who caries 2 sai. Cryptor.jpg|General cryptor Nindroid.jpg|Recon nindroid Mindroid.jpg|Mindroid Nindroid warrior.jpg|Nindroid warrior serpentine The serpentine are an army of snakes split up into 4 clans (Constrictai, fangpyre, hypnobrai and venomari). They all have special abilities. The generals (skallidor, fangtom, skales and acidicus) all wield a snake staff as well as pythor. Skallidor.jpg|Skallidor (constrictai tribe) Acidicus.jpg|Acidicus (venomari tribe) Fangtom.jpg|Fangdam (fangpyre tribe) Skales.jpg|Skales (hypnobrai tribe) Constrictai tribe.jpg|Constrictai tribe Venomari tribe.jpg|Venomari tribe Fangpyre tribe.jpg|Fangpyre tribe Hypnobrai tribe.jpg|Hypnobrai tribe